The story of hope chapter 1
by cherryl crystal
Summary: This girl whom i writing about came to Japan to study japanese. She stayed with Sakura and worst still, she is a girl whom is sometimes very very bad....And she forgot all about her friends and family as she stayed in japan for so long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimed: I do not own CCS but actually i do own this story... so i am this author for this story. **_

**_A short comics... but i write my story, keep yourself busy by reading it slowly..._**

**_Chihiro--Hey Sakura, are we in reading a story or wat?_**

**_Sakura---No, tis story is by Cherryl Crystal... It is about (YOU!) HEE HEE... i asked her to write about you.._**

**_Chihiro--Why are you so bad?_**

**_Sakura... where are you?(Syaoran shouting while looking woried as he didn't see Sakura anywhere)_**

**_Sakura--Sorry, Syaoran is looking for me...Next time, then tell you the answer...OK?_**

**_Chihiro--But...but.. Alright, before Syaoran find you talking to me..He will get very angry... You know right?_**

**_Sakura--Yeah! Syaoran shout again(WHere The Hell ARE you?Dont play peek-ka-boo with me..OR else...)Sakura pop out behind syaoran and scared him..._**

**_To be continued in the next chapter..Bye! Bye!..._**

_**Prologue**_

**_This story is about a girl named Chihiro who was transferred from Australia and stay in Japan and after a long time….She forgotten her friends and her love in Australia and without her knowing, her boyfriend actually came to Japan to look for her. She actually had forgotten till he came and changed everything her life and even make her remember last time before she was transferred to Japan and even let remember him. She was shocked but don't remember until when he was about to go back ……. She remember which was too late…………………… (The story continues (Prologue)) read it. You can't resist it! It tells you all about Sakura and Syaoran future. Reviews may help to continue the story...Maybe the future will lend in your hand and you are the the person who helped to end the story or continue it._**

**_Flashbacks..._**

**_scene changed..._**

**_&&The story of Hope(Chapter 1) &&_**

_Profile (Bio-date)_

**_Name: Chihiro-chan _**

**_Class: Secondary 3 _**

**_School: _****_Tomoeda_** **_Secondary School_**

**_Birthday: Secret _**

**_Horoscope: Gemini _**

**_Best friend: Kinomoto Sakura, Daidoji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun and LI syaoran. _**

**_Zodiac: Sheep _**

**_Favourite _**

**_Food and drinks: Sweet things except Bitter food like (Bitter Gourd) and she loved Fizzy drinks. _**

**_Subjects: Physical Education _**

**_Colours: Pink, Purple, green and blue _**

**_Flowers: Cherry blossoms, Daisy and Fuchsia _**

**_Chapter one _**

_Ring! Ring! "Time to go home students; See you next term after summer br…Mizuki Sensei said to the class but before she could finished her sentence all the students except Sakura, Chihiro, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol gone off, but actually they aren't listening too because they are busy talking about where to go after school as they have nothing on. _

_"Why don't we all go to watch a movie?" Tomoyo suggested _

_"YES!" Everyone shouted excitedly and they have not been watching for weeks even months due to studying and even hanging out together to go shopping. _

_Tomoyo walked down to first storey and called her Mother to tell her that she is going out with Sakura and Eriol-kun and the others… _

_"Moshi Moshi, Okasan……how are you? May I go out with Sakura and the others as summer break is on………and I promised that we will take care of ourselves…I will call you when I'm coming home…Oh! Alright, promise….sure…..we will be very careful when crossing the road…ok….Bye!" Tomoyo hang up the phone and tell us what her mom had said. _

_"Yippee, we can go out already." Tomoyo shouted excitedly! _

_"After that, where are we gonna go?"Syaoran said. _

_"Later then say lah! Ok? "Tomoyo said smiling to make him feel as if she is gonna scold him. _

_"Okay!" Syaoran blush out. _

To be continued...


	2. After the movie

_**Disclaimed;CCSis not onw by anyone including me, but if i write one, of course it belongs to me..Ha Ha!**_

**_Comics continued from chapter's 1..._**

**Syaoran ---you scared me you know!**

**Sakura ---Gomen nasai! but you are also stupid not to sense my cherry blossom aura! **

**Syaoran---Wat ever, where did you go juz now? I was so worried that she will come to find you and trap you or even worst...scare you when i'm not around. you know she can't be trust in the first place yet you still help...**

**Sakura---Syaoran! she interrupted... you are so bad. She is not that kind of person whom you thought, she had changed alot. Nvm, but you can't say her already or she might heard..**

**Syaoran ---Wat ever... Don't make me find out from now on if you are with her but... not means you can go look for her. You will have to stay with me all the times or else i will asked the guards to keep an eye on you without letting you out of the castle and surround the whole building with water except the gate so car can go in and with los of guard so you wont be able to sneek out to the village ever again and look for her or buy things. A maid will take care of all this and help you buy wat you want.You choose, which one.. go out with me or stay in the castle.**

**Sakura---ok, i go out with you as i dont want to stay at home with Tomoyo as she is so sian... and always see my brother's face although she entrust me to you and so if something happens you are dead not me...Hee!Hee! (I will be up on some tricks...Bye and with that she run back to her room to think of a plan leaving Syaoran there)...Hanging his mouth opened trying to understand wat does she mean by the last sentenced, bracked it up one(I will...there).**

**To be continued...**

**_ CherrylCrystal_**

**_ Flasback(&&&&)_**

**_ Scene Changed( )_**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Hey that show was romantic! Don't ya think so?"Sakura, Tomoyo and Chihiro said in unison!_

"_Hey! Do you all girls wanna leave the boys behind? Sniff! Sniff!" Syaoran and Eriol-kun said making a sad sound…_

"_Alright lah...Don't make a fool of yourself, you all boys are so irritating" Chihiro said angrily_

"_Hey! Where do we go now?" Sakura said asking with a polite smile._

"_Let's go shopping and buy some stuff for dinner!"Chihiro exclaimed... But before anyone could catch up with her, she ran already to the nearest shop that is selling groceries._

"_Wait up we can't catch up!" Everyone shouted for chihiro to stop!_

"_**We need some grocery, meat and fruit for dinner." Sakura said **_

"_**Why don't you all come over to eat at my house as we have not been eating together for a long time?"**_

_**Sakura and Chihiro asked them in unison.**_

_**After buying what they need, they walked to Sakura and Chihiro house. The boys helped to carry the bags of groceries and fruits for dinner.**_

**_The boys left the groceries on the table and went to the nearest phone to call their parents to say they aren't coming home to eat dinner, Tomoyo also used her cell phone to call her mother to say that she is not coming home to eat dinner. Before dinner, the boys watch television while all the girls are busy cooking dinner in the kitchen. Suddenly, Touya came back with Yukito and then told Sakura that they are eating dinner. As Touya walked into his room with Yukito by his side, he gave syaoran a glance looked before going in to his room. "Why are you so angry with him, Touya?" Yukito began before Touya began his question too." I hate him okay! Because I know he is going to take the most precious thing away from me who is……Sakura. Hai!" Touya answered Yukito question. "You must not be kidding aren't ya? Or do you have a fever?" Yukito ask anxiously before touching his forehead. "No! I am not kidding, Yukito!" Touya say letting out a sight. _**


	3. Meanwhileat the airport

_**Disclaimed: This CCS story is by a person named cherryl crystal write one so it is some sort of nice.**_

_**Continue of comics**_

**_Syaoran Hey, Sakura! Wat did you mean by saying that you are going to make a plan as he reached her room's door while he asked._**

_**SakuraI won't tell you! Hee! Hee!**_

**_SyaoranAlright then, I don't bring you go out anymore……_**

_**Sakura(Stand up) walked to the door, opened it and shouted out loud…IT IS NONE OF YOUR PROBLEM AND DON'T ASK ME! I am very angry and hate you forever...**_

**_TouyaHe heard and then he smirked thinking (hah! Now you know when my sis gets angry, wat would she do) He says as he walked out of the room saying: Little monster…No need to shout so loud because I am busy doin my work and need peace.) And "You" don't make her angry or else…. You will get it from me….._**

_**To be continued……….Next Chapter... **_

_**By……cherryl crystal**_

_**Chapter 3….**_

_**Meanwhile at the airport……………………………**_

"**_Brother (Haku), our flight has reached Japan." Her sister, Haruka says. "Sister, I know but this time I come is because I am going to look for Chihiro, we promised to see each other in Japan as she is someone who is important to me. We will be going to the condominium that mom bought for us when we last came to Japan. That condominium doesn't come cheap you know." Haku says speaking softly. "Mistress, are you done with your talking? Madam has asked me to send you to the condo." The security guard said. "Alright, let's go! I also don't want to stay in the airport for long either. It is so noisy and is packed with so many people, you know, I hate that!" Haku who is the mistress said. "Brother, I got something wanna tell you before I forget, Beggars are not choosers. Remember this brother and take what you need only or things may happen between you and her." Haruka said smiling before leaving first. _**

_Profile (Bio-date)_

**_Name: Haku-Kun (Brother of Haruka)_**

_**Class: Secondary 3**_

_**School: Tomoeda Secondary School**_

_**Birthday: Secret**_

_**Horoscope: Pisces**_

_**Zodiac: Sheep**_

**_Best friend: Kinomoto Sakura, Daidoji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun and LI syaoran. _**

_**Favourite**_

**_Food and drinks: Sweet things except Bitter food like (Bitter Gourd) and both sister and brother love Fizzy drinks. _**

**_Subjects: Art, Physical Education, Baking lessons and Music_**

**_Colours: Purple, Green, Dark blue, Blue and Brown_**

**_Flowers: Cherry blossoms, Daisy, Fuchsia, Carnation and Hibiscus _**

_Profile (Bio-date)_

**_Name: Haruka-San (Small sister of Haku)_**

**_Class: Secondary 2_**

_**School: Tomoeda Secondary School**_

_**Birthday: Secret**_

_**Horoscope: Cancer**_

_**Zodiac: monkey**_

**_Best friend: Kinomoto Sakura, Daidoji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun and LI syaoran_**

_**Favourite**_

**_Food and drinks: (Sweet things except Bitter food like (Bitter Gourd) and both sister and brother love Fizzy drinks.) _**

**_Subjects: (Physical Education, Baking lessons and Outing)_**

**_Colours: (Purple, Light Green, Pink, Rose and Turquoise)_**

**_Flowers: (Cherry blossoms, Daisy, Fuchsia and Dandelion)_**

**_ (Scene changed) _**

_**Condo……………**_

"_**Wow! I have not been in this condo for ages and it is so well clean!" Haruka exclaimed out loud.**_

"_**Can you lower down your volume, please? I am busy!" Haku shouted out loud.**_

"_**Alright!" Haruka said quietly and went to her bedroom which is upstairs in second storey.**_

**_She went in and noticed that her bedroom shelf had lots of cute little stuff like dolls, bear, dogs, etc…… She was shocked when she looked into the other direction; she saw a computer on the computer table that she had been dreaming of. She is shocked that she went to her brother's bedroom without knocking went in and shouted "Bro! Who bought the comp. for me? It is so nice!" He looked up and says "You better keep quiet or i will call mom to ask her to give him that computer and send you home because you are disturbing me and you are so irritating! I can't write the letter that I need to write and send to Chihiro! Ok? Plz give me peace, can't ya? I beg you!" He shouted so loud until the guards came up to ask what happened to mistress for shouting so loud. "Alright! Bye! But you remember to help me when I need help and then I wouldn't disturb you! Hee! Hee!" She walked as fast as she could to prevent any scolding from his brother. "Mistress! Do you need my help to guard the door so no one can go in? Okay?" The guard asks politely. "Okay!" Haku says. Haku suddenly say "stopped" to the security guard. "Excuse me "Allen" can you please help me check this person information please the name is "Chihiro" Thank you……" "Yes sir! I now go and check the information where she lives and everything. Goodbye!" Allen replied. Oh sorry! (I forgotten to introduce to you that Allen is Haku's security guard because they are the richest people in Australia. They even have a condominium in Japan, Hong Kong, Singapore and China because they are so rich that is why they have so many houses...) Haku was busy writing a letter when someone burst into the room who is Allen. "Boss!" he shouted "I found your information in 5 minutes time… I am so clever!" Allen shouted. "Yah! Yah! You came bursting in is already so bad without knocking and now you even scare me to death! You better learn how to be polite, okay?" Haku says smiling. Allen replied by saying "Yes boss, no more impolite will happened." Making his boss blushed out "By the way, here is your information, Goodbye." and he went out blushing too for what he had just say thinking while scolding himself "Why I didn't think of knocking? Why? Why?" He scolds himself for not paying attention to the door that say "Knock before coming in!" The bold letters outside his door (Mistress Door…). After looking through all the information's, Haku immediately stand up and went out carrying all the information out of his room and behind he was followed by two of his guard. He went into his sister room and knocked on the door. "Sister, are you in your room? I need to ask you something, are you busy?" Haku asks politely waiting for her answer. "I am not busy, yes? Any problem?" Haruka asked politely and very fast before his brother started talking._**

**_His brother say, let's go out ok? To Chihiro's house, do you wanna follow? I bet you want to, aren't you?" Haku smiled waiting patiently for her answer. "Yes! I want to follow!" Haruka opened up her door. "I wait for you downstair, can? While you change into a beautiful dress." Haku says while slowly walking down the stairs to first floor. Just as he walked down, he saw two maid walking up the stairs into her sister's bedroom and immediately know that her sister ask them to help her tie her hair and help her look for a beautiful dress. She let out a breath and remembers back in Australia, her sister went out always wear a beautiful sparkling dress and suddenly ask if her beautiful dress did anyone bring it to Japan. "Yes!" Allen replied. "Oh my gosh! She definitely will wear that out, I am going to scold her for bring that dress to Japan because it is very expensive you know, Allen!" Haku says in an unhappy tone of voice. At the moment, her sister pop out saying "Do my dress looks beautiful?" "Yes, my little sister, you look very beautiful that you look like the story of Rapunzel,_**

_**The hair is very long and going to a grand ball plusss she is wearing a beautiful, sparkling and rose dress." Haku replied smiling changing his mind not to scold her anymore. "Thank you!" Haruka went out of the living room and shouting making a lot of noise and the room is echoed with her sound.**_

_**To be continued……………**_

_**Cherryl Crystal **_

_**At last, my chapter 3 has finish… Sorry to keep you waiting… but next story may need some time to think (pss…No more ideal except for another story or maybe have… See first) Next chapter will be talking about studying and when Haku and Haruka when to Tomoeda to study… Plz review and give some ideals for next story how to continue….But yours ideal may appear in the next story…… And remember give me some tips and including some mistakes so I will improve on that…Thx. **_

**_Bye!_** **_Bye! Remember tips…or grammar mistakes…thx_**

_**Cherryl crystal**_


	4. Sakura's and Chihiro's house

_**In Sakura's and Chihiro's house**_

**_Disclaimed: Why must CCS belongs to Clamp? Better if it belongs to me…Ha! Ha!_**

_**Comics from last chapter….**_

_**Syaoran Why do I have to listen to you?**_

_**Touyabecause I am his bro…**_

_**Sakura(knock it off you two) Bye…and with that she closed the door right in front of syaoran….**_

_**TouyaHa-Ha! She is angry with you and closed the door right in front of you making you scared...Bye! I got things to do ok!**_

_**Syaoran Sakura! Don't get angry plzzz…He shouted… You are scaring me…**_

_**Sakura you are so noisy… Get away or you will get it from Oni-Chan…**_

**_To be continued… or else no time to write the next chapter…_**

**_Cherryl crystal_**

**_the story of hope chapter 4_**

_**(In Touya's bedroom)**_

"**_Why haven't she cook my dinner? I have night shift tonight to do, do you know?" Touya said angrily. "Knock! Knock!" "Brother, can eat already, Please come out now as I know that you have night shift tonight." Sakura called out. "Coming!" Touya and Yukito said in unison. They went out of their room and walking happily when Touya saw the mess they have made and saw one person among them that made him glare at that person. He was so shock and even made him got so furious. He called Sakura to the kitchen with Yukito and asked her why that dumb stupid idiot boy is here in our house…Sakura answered "I ALLOW him to come one" She shouted which make Touya get so furious that she wanted to slap her… "All right, you two… Plz don't fight. Talk nicely." Yukito said in a very calm voice. "He scolds me you know…"Sakura said in a tone that was going to make her cry like this.(upset)Chihiro heard Sakura's voice getting upset and Touya's tone of voice and immediately walked to the kitchen. "Brother! Wat are you doin? Why you make Sakura get so upset that she is going to cry! You are so bad to her!" "Hey! Chihiro, you should not help her because she done something wrong get it and why are you saying I am the one whom make her cry? You should understand me by now staying here for so long… Oh! Ya! I forgotten to think of for so long I didn't scold you before… And why you didn't stop her when she invited that "Some sort of cow dung into our house" our some sort of "Bastard" I should say." Touya laughed, unnoticed by the kitchen door, there are someone staring very angrily! The person is Syaoran. Suddenly, someone behind Syaoran also came and watched (Everyone not one, Sorry) they was watching wat will be Sakura's reply. At that moment, Sakura was shouting at Touya for saying Syaoran's bad word and eventually ran towards the door and saw "they all" standing there and just ignore running out towards the stairs into her bedroom. Tomoyo followed her shouting" Sakura-chan, wait for me!" Sakura ran into her room, closed it and then just laid in her bed moaning crying while Tomoyo entered the room and saw Sakura crying and whimpering, she was sad while she said to herself "Why must Sakura be hurt till like this when it was a very happy day (today) or should call it a happy moment… Why? Why?" Tomoyo thought while she fight to hold bad her tears as she saw Sakura cry which make her want to cry out too. She walked to Sakura's side and tell her….Plz don't cry, as you are making me cry too and besides your sis (Chihiro) had talked to your brother already so you should not be that extra sad and even cry. Meanwhile….Somewhere in the room someone appeared, you know who? Other than a person or maybe a little cute, some sort of stuffed toy (SHIT! I can't say Kerberos the guardian of the book a soft toy in case…. He appeared in front of me now….Ahhh….Someone appeared. Luckily, it is my family…Don't say anymore already as later he really appear than I know, I will get into extra trouble) he popped out in his room (drawer) you could say as he watched what happened but…only seen his card mistress crying at there while Tomoyo comforted her…. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and in came "the person Sakura would really…really not want to see during this time" (Syaoran-sama). Sakura felt his aura and she just don't care but continue to cry and whimpered like a little baby girl who just got a big scolding. Syaoran asked Tomoyo to move aside while she sat next to her saying "I won't blame you for what had happened although you can't help me or else your brother will slap you" syaoran talked to her like a baby boy talking to a baby girl (So kawaii ) if you see………….. "Really… you are not angry for what I did?" Sakura stopped crying while Syaoran nodded his head while drying her tears for her. After that Syaoran and Sakura walked out of the room walking down the stairs with Tomoyo following behind, they seems to not see Tomoyo behind them as they hold each others hand while walking down._**

_**To be continued……….**_

_**cherryl crystal **_

**_Notes At last…………. The story of hope chapter 4 has written finish already. Plz review… Arigato and Thx for reading and supporting me by writing reviews. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The story of hope_**

_**By Cherryl Crystal**_

**_Short description from me to let "you" know why I haven't been using computer to write the story of hope…..Plz understand: Yeah….At last……Being banned from using computer now can used already………..I'm so happy and overjoyed because I got lots of stories I have wanted to write this time maybe till Page 8…I try because I don't think compo will be writing that little.._**

_**Disclaimed: SHIT! Clamp is so bad who let KayJuli my fav. Author to not be able to read her story….I hate CLAMP………….**_

**_Continue from the last part of the story of hope chapter 4_**

_**SyaoranAlright…. I don't bother the little princess anymore…She so…..so…Scary, I should say.**_

**_Sakura(Peeping hearing what Syaoran is saying) YES….Mr. Syaoran… I heard what ya saying or should I say I heard someone named…little prince Syaoran saying something bad about Sakura…Hee! Hee! You will get it from me…this time_**

_**Syaoran I am a prince you say right ….. So I am not supposed to be scared of a little dragon… Baka…Princess (Whispering)**_

**_Sakura Syaoran….. While opening the door doesn't be liked this…I'm sorry because I said this to you ….. Ok? (Actually to be reality….she is just faking but…. I won't tell you)_**

**_Syaoran Alright…now can you come out the acting is done………………but…but..But.but you must stopped acting you know or else a little princess named Sakura will be scolded by Highness Touya…_**

**_SakuraAright Cant we…stopped acting…..it is 9.35p.m. And Cherryl Crystal hasn't even started writing this exciting episode you know…..i want to know what she has in mind this time….Bye-Bye!_**

**_To be continued………………………..Cherryl Crystal _**

**_The story of hope chapter 5_**

……**_. (One month passed…………Sakura, Syaoran and Chihiro are friends after days gone by but when on a Sunday morning, as usual…Haku would be always in his room studying the globe he had to find out if he really need to go to Tomoeda to study as he actually had applied to study in that school but after that he still think he don't wanna study as he knew it is very boring in school compared to what he had studied in Australia but…but…but he doesn't know that actually studying in Japan would be more fun than in Australia.) After he saw what Sakura, Syaoran and Chihiro are doing….he is so furious that he told Haruka loudly……….. "I want to go and study in Tomoeda tomorrow as I can't take it anymore because I don't want Chihiro to fall in love with Syaoran!" Haruka say immediately while looking at the globe which is now showing what Haku had seen just now. She sees it and began to say very funny it is not lol… I tell you Chihiro won't have forgotten you so you should not be scared as you should know by now as almost the whole world know that SS(syaoran times sakura) won't break up as they always sees them walking together and talking while holding hands…………..and…..besides they even hold hands and you know they will not leave if someone (actually is died…if I want to continue if I didn't think about Haku interrupting but its nice to know what is Haku thinking too and maybe I would tell you Haruka mind too or should I say point of view)…………..Then at that moment Haku cut her saying that's why my little sister is sad because I can read through her mind that someone and that's you like syaoran but just keep it. " I know, Brother but I its ok since he love Sakura that's why it is ok for me."_**

"**_Okay? What ya means….. When you like someone… you should try to make her/him come to your side." Haruka said "Brother………that's not love get it….when you want/like/love someone… the person don't even know you or should I say don't even love you… you want him is not called L.O.V.E because L.O.V.E cannot be forced!" "Alright you win you are right but I don't care I will make Chihiro to my side... and you better think carefully… Bye….Bye…." and with that Haku stormed out of the room… Haku actually went to call "Teresa Sensei" to tell him that he and Haruka is joining Tomoeda tomorrow as they have made their decision……Meanwhile in Haku's room, Haruka is sobbing in tears as she is very sad because of what had happened especially when Haku scolded her in a strict….loud….furious and last but not least………..scary till Haruka cannot take it anymore as in Australia, Haku is angry but he won't get so fed up with Haruka like now but she couldn't understand why because of Chihiro that's why he is so angry that he scolded her as in Australia he had not been serious on loving a girl but play with them only but won't even care for them that much like he care for Chihiro. Just then Haku entered the room to see a sobbing Haruka standing there looking at him surprised but the first thing Haku did was go near his sis and said two words "I'm sorry" and with that he went to try on the school uniform and he even pass one to Haruka and ask her to try it out. She said "thank you" and then went off to change._**

_**She went in to the room to find out it s so yucky especially the collar, she hated it.**_

_**The next Morning……………….**_

"**_Wake up! Or you will be late for school during the first day………..Get it?" Haku shouted to Haruka who was still sleeping in bed. Haruka woke up in astonishment and at that moment Haku interrupt… "Oi! One hour later and someone I s gonna be late and I thought someone wanna go to school to see Syaoran!" Haku teased… "Huh? Yup and with that Haruka ran to brush teeth, eat breakfast and so on…….By that time, Haku has gone to wear shoes or they will be late, as he entered the royal, shiny car. At that moment………Haruka shouted asking them to wait for her as she entered the car wearing her shoes. Haku just smirked and said… "Let's go now or we will be late."_**

_**Meanwhile in Tomoeda…..**_

"_**Hey guys! Two of our class, friends have left after the mock exam and now do you know who will be taking their places?" Chihiro asked**_

**_At that moment…………. "Guys! Do you know, in our school came to new students, is they entering our class to take over the seats? I heard they say one of them named Haku and the other Haruka." Tomoyo shouted as he went in to the class (S1-o1). That moment, Chihiro's face turned pale and she was shocked to hear the news while he thought… "Don't tell me, he came to look for me?" Chihiro murmured to herself. _**

**_Tomoyo walked to Chihiro as she had seen through her mind while walking to her and said "You know the person aren't ya?" she asked politely. "Yes!" She said quietly and began to say to say what had actually happened in Australia. The story began like this….. "When I was in Australia, I went to study in his school and that moment I stepped in, I was blurred and I don't even know which class I was supposed to go in to, but luckily for me before I started to cry, he came and told me his name and told me he is willing to helped me and even wanted to be my friend. I looked into his eye and I knew I could trust him so I said ok. So from that day onwards we are friends till one day her sis came to study and everything was fine and she even played with me and treat me like her little sister till one day my mom told me said that she want me to go to Japan to study. I told him but he just said, "It's ok, but after you go secondary 3, you must come to find me or else I will go to Japan to looked for you and bring you back here then I will marry yo……" At that moment before Chihiro could finished her last letter, Teresa sensei entered and said, "please be seated, we have two new friends from Australia joining us, they are Haku and Haruka. "Let's welcome them with a round of applause………… At that moment, Haku and Haruka entered and do you know…. Haku is actually looking for Chihiro. At that very moment, Chihiro is shocked to see how tall and handsome Haku is now. The time Chihiro's eyes keep on looking or should I say staring at him with wide-azure eyes. "Ahem! children's….. Please be seated now. I'm going to arrange your seats. Alright, Haku will be seating next to Sakura and Haruka will be seating next to……….next to yup… Syaoran…" "Ditch him! I want Sakura to seat next to me lol!" Syaoran whispered…._**

_**To be continued……….**_

_**NoTeS from cherryl crystal: Sorry, I take one and the half days to write this story (chapter 5) and by the way this story I talk lots about Haku and Haruka…………….Bye, I gotta go and play with my sis and bro………..and wait a minute, revision because PSLE next week only………………….bye bye.**_


End file.
